


Of Elves and Men

by BBCGirl657



Series: Actor One-shots [9]
Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Pushing Daisies RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee, while on break from filming Pushing Daisies, goes home to Houston, Texas. While there, his family is invited to a BBQ being held by the Lincoln's. Lee agrees to go and ends up meeting their daughter Lia. Lee has about a month to sweep her off her feet and convince her to leave with him. Can he do it? Or will he have to leave her in Texas?</p><p>Drabbles about their lives. Not in any particular order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play it again

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Play it again" by Luke Bryan
> 
> Lee Pace is one of my new celebrity crushes along with Luke Evans. Sadly, there's not much fanfiction out there for them. :(

“Lia, sweetheart. The Pace’s have just arrived”, her mother said. 

Lia didn’t know anything about the Pace’s, other than they had a son around her age. She didn’t know anything about him either, except that he was an actor. Her mother led her over to where the Pace’s were sitting. She assumed their son was the one with his head leaned back, lightly napping. 

Lee’s mother gently shook him, waking him up. 

“Charlotte, James, this is my daughter Ophelia”, her mother said. 

“Please call me Lia”, she told them. Lia’s eyes settled on Lee. “Aren’t you a tall glass of water?” she teased. 

Lee smiled at her. 

Her accent wasn’t too thick, but just enough to make it cute. 

He stood up and towered over Lia.

“I take that back. More like a pitcher of water”, she said. 

Lee blushed and put his hands in his pockets. “I’m Lee”, he told her. 

“You’re adorable!” Lia gushed, “Seriously, someone as tall as you shouldn’t be this adorable”. 

Lee gave her a shy smile. He glanced around and realized that their parents had left them alone. 

The two of them had been so wrapped in each other that they hadn’t noticed.

 

Lee and Lia sat by each other at dinner. 

“What’s it like being an actor? Getting to travel?” she asked him. 

“It’s amazing. I love traveling”, he told her. 

“I’ve never even left the county, let alone Texas”, she said, “But I’d love to see the world”. 

Lee took Lia’s hand in his and said, “Maybe we will”. 

“We?” she asked him. 

Lee blushed and let go of her hand.

 

As the night went on, Lee and Lia continued to get to know each other. 

Lia’s mother and father had started up some music, so the guests could dance. Suddenly, Lia’s favorite song came on. “Oh my god! I love this song!” Lia said grabbing Lee’s hand. 

“I don’t dance”, he told her, “Tall people don’t dance. It’s just not right”. 

“There’s a first time for everything”, she said and dragged him onto the dance floor. She started dancing while Lee just stood there awkwardly. “Relax”, she told him. 

“I told you. I. Don’t. Dance”, he said. 

Lia thought up an idea. She dragged him off the dance floor and pulled him into the house. She scooped her keys off the counter and led him out to her truck. She drove them to a back country road. She got out and pulled out her phone. She plugged it into the truck’s speakers and turned up the volume. 

“Um…why are we out here?” he asked her. 

“So you and I can dance without you having to worry about looking like an idiot”, she told him. 

Lee smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, while Lia held onto his biceps due to their height difference. 

Lia didn’t mind the significant height difference. She liked feeling small, even though she was 5’7, but she knew Lee was well over 6’. 

They swayed together as they danced in the headlights. 

“See? You’re dancing”, she told him. 

“I highly doubt swaying counts as dancing”, Lee said. 

“First time for everything”, she repeated, causing Lee to smile. 

 

They drove back to Lia’s house and by that time, the party was over. 

“I had a nice time tonight”, Lee said. 

“Me too”, Lia said, “When do you go back?” 

Lee knew this question was coming. “’Bout a month”, he told her. 

“Well then, you’ve got exactly a month to sweep me off my feet”, she said. 

Lee smiled. 

She turned to open her front door, but Lee grabbed her hand. She turned and Lee’s lips were on hers. She grabbed onto his neck and Lee lifted her up so their heads were level. 

He pulled back. “How am I doing?” he asked. 

Lia smiled and kissed him again.


	2. Elflings

Once again, Lee had been awoken by the sounds of Lia throwing up. “Lia?” he asked coming into the bathroom. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up”, she said. 

“Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?” he asked her. 

“No. You’ve got your battle scene today”, she said stumbling to her feet. 

Lee helped her back to the bed. 

“Do me a favor and call Luke. Tell him to send Evie over”, she said. 

“Okay babe”, he said and kissed her forehead. 

 

The next time Lia awoke, Evie was sitting on the bed next to her. “How are you feeling?” Evie asked her. 

“Like death warmed over”, Lia said. 

“C’mon let’s go to the nearest drug store and get you something”, Evie said. Evie helped Lia get up and get ready. 

They drove about 45 minutes before they got to the drugstore. 

Lia went in search of some stomach medicine while Evie went down another aisle. As Lia was browsing the different brands, Evie walked up next to her and handed her a rectangular box. Lia looked down and said, “You’ve got to be kidding me”. 

“Just take it to soothe my mind, okay?” Evie insisted. 

“Fine”, Lia said rolling her eyes.

 

“I’m not sure about this, Evie”, Lia said. 

“Just take the bloody test already”, Evie snapped. 

Lia went into the bathroom. When she was done she came back out. “How long is it supposed to take?” Lia asked. 

“Box says five minutes”, Evie told her. 

The two waited anxiously. 

The alarm on Evie’s phone went off. 

Lia looked down at the test in her hands. 

Positive. 

 

She was waiting in the dressing room for Lee to come back from shooting. She was sitting on the make-up counter facing the trailer door with the test in her hands. 

Instead of Lee entering the dressing room alone, he entered with Orlando in tow. 

She smiled at the way the two got along. 

The three of them had become fast friends. 

Lee smiled when he saw Lia. “Hey babe”, he said lightly kissing her. 

She handed him the test. 

Lee’s eyes went wide as he looked at it. “You’re…?” he asked and she nodded. Lee, still clad in his Thranduil costume, slammed his lips on hers. 

“Easy tiger, she’s already pregnant”, Orlando said. 

Lee stepped back from her and let Orlando hug her. 

“I'm getting a baby brother. Cool”, he said. 

Lia rolled her eyes.

 

The next couple of weeks went smoothly. 

Lia, Lee, Evie, Luke, and Orlando had managed to keep their secret, until one day at lunch. 

Lee and all the others were sitting at their usual table. 

They were talking and laughing until they heard an announcement. 

“As you all know, many of the actors have their significant others here with them on location and we’ve recently learned that one of the couples is expecting”, Peter said. 

Lia and Lee both froze.

The catering staff wheeled a cake over to them that said, “Congratulations on the elfling”. 

Lia turned and glared at Orlando. 

“Oh c’mon Lia. You didn’t honestly think I wasn’t going to tell”, he said. 

“You’re no longer god-father”, Lia teased him. 

“There’s actually something else”, Lee said. He slid out of his chair and got down on one knee, still in costume. “Lia, you’ve been with me through everything and it’s amazing the stuff you’ve put up with. Pushing Daises, The Fall, and after everything, you still see me as that awkward boy at your parent’s BBQ who was too tall to dance. Ophelia Lincoln, will you be my queen?” he asked her. 

“You’re not proposing because of the baby, are you?” she asked.

“Just say yes”, Orlando stage-whispered. 

“Yes”, Lia said. 

Everyone clapped as they kissed. 

“Well that’s a proposal I’ll never forget”, she said. 

The Elvenking of Mirkwood had proposed to her and they were having a little elfling. 

Lia couldn’t be happier.


	3. Role-Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying that this is how method acting works.

“No Lee”, Lia said. 

“No? What do you mean no?” he asked her. 

“No. I won’t go on location with you this time”, she told him, “And quit looking at me like that”. 

He had his head cocked to the side with a sad expression on his face.

It seemed that Ned, her adorable pie-maker, was making an appearance. 

Perks of dating a method actor, you dated his characters too. 

“I don’t like Kristen Stewart and I especially don’t like Rob Pattinson”, she said crossing her arms over her chest. 

“But Lia…” Lee said. 

“No. And that’s final”, she said. 

“Fine”, Lee said. He was a bit put out that Lia refused to come with him.

 

*3 months later*  
Lia was in the kitchen baking. 

Lee called it stress baking, taking the phrase from his show Pushing Daisies. 

She knew that he was due back any day, but she hadn’t heard anything from him. She picked up a tray of uncooked cookie dough and turned to put it in the oven. She jumped when saw Lee standing in the doorway. “Jesus Lee!” she gasped. She set the tray down and turned back to him. 

He stepped out of the shadows and her heart stopped. 

By the look in his eyes, she could tell the person standing in her kitchen wasn’t Lee. 

It was, but it wasn’t. 

“Did I frighten you?” he asked her.

Lia was unable to speak. 

He smirked and said, “I can hear your heartbeat”. 

Shit. 

He was still in character. 

“Lee, this isn’t funny”, Lia said, “Leave me alone until Garrett goes away”. She could deal with Ned, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to deal with Garrett. She turned away from him again. 

Two hands seized her hips. 

She gasped when she felt Lee pressing into the small of her back. 

He ran his nose up her neck and inhaled. “You smell delicious”, he said, placing a kiss on her pulse point. 

Lia’s fear had transformed into arousal. She let out a shaky breath. “Lee…” she whimpered. 

“My name is Garrett, little one”, he purred in her ear. 

Lia lost it with those words. She spun around and grabbed Lee’s head and kissed him. 

He knelt down and picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom.

 

“I didn’t hurt you did I?” Lee asked her afterward. 

“No. Garrett was surprisingly gentle”, she told him. 

“I’m sorry”, Lee told her. 

“It’s fine. I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you. But Garrett is a better lover than Ned”, Lia said. 

Lee started laughing. 

“What? It’s true!” she said, “Ned was awkward and didn’t know what to do with his hands”. 

“I know”, Lee said, trying to stop, “God I love you”. 

“I love you too”, she said kissing him, “If Garrett is like this, I can’t imagine what Thranduil is going to be like”. 

A naughty grin made its way onto Lee’s face. 

Lia groaned and said, “Great. Who did I unleash this time?” 

Lee said nothing as he rolled back on top of her.


	4. Till We Ain't Strangers Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Till We Ain't Strangers" by Bon Jovi feat. LeAnn Rimes

Lee entered the front door on cloud nine. He bounded to the kitchen where he found Lia making dinner. He walked up behind her and spun her around. He picked her up as she squealed. He placed his lips on hers. 

“That was some greeting”, Lia said. 

“Pack your bags babe. We’re going to Georgia”, he told her. 

“Why?” she asked him as he set her on the counter. 

“My agent called”, he said smiling. 

“Oh my god!” she yelled hugging him, “I’m so proud of you!”

 

The first few weeks in Georgia went smoothly. 

But towards the end of shooting, Lee became more and more like Joe. He came home and went to the bedroom, not even stopping to kiss Lia or play with Alexandria. 

One day, Lia approached him about it. “I don’t like this character”, Lia told him. 

“You didn’t like Garrett or Thranduil either”, he deadpanned. 

“Look at yourself! You’re completely closed off to the world around you”, Lia said. 

“I can’t base all my character choices on you!” Lee yelled. His yelling caused Alexandria to wake up. 

“Look at what you’ve done!” Lia snapped. Lia went into the adjoining room to retrieve their daughter, while Lee poured himself some scotch. “Shhh”, Lia said trying to soothe Alex. 

“WOULD YOU SHUT HER UP!?” Lee roared. 

Lia placed Alex in her play pen and stormed into the bedroom. Lia walked right up to Lee and slapped him. “How dare you! That is our daughter!” Lia snapped. 

“I’m sorry”, he told her. 

“I can’t do this anymore Lee”, she said, wiping away the tears starting to roll down her face. 

Lee tried to reach for her, but she jerked away from him. 

“I’m taking Alex and we’re going to stay with my mother for a while until you’re done filming”, she told him. 

Lee’s mouth dropped open.

“I just think we need a little space right now”, Lia said. 

Lee watched as she packed her and Alex’s bags and put them in the car. Lee kissed his baby girl’s head before Lia put her in her car seat. Unable to control himself, Lee grabbed Lia’s head and kissed her. 

Lia pulled away and said, “Come back to us”. 

“Always”, he told her.

 

Lee and Lia didn’t speak for the 2 months that Lee was shooting. 

But not a day went by that he didn’t think about Lia and his little Alexandria. 

He channeled all the anger and frustration into his character and his performance. 

But it didn’t mean anything without Lia by his side. 

 

Lia entered the house and found Lee and her mother in the living room. “What are you doing here?” she asked him. 

“He just drove 11 hours from Atlanta. Hear him out”, her mother said. Her mother took Alex from her arms and said, “I’m going to take Alexandria to the park”. Her mother left the house. 

Lee got up and walked towards Lia, where he got down on his knees in front of her. “I’m so sorry”, he whispered, “I love you Lia, more than any role in world. I would lay down my life for you”. 

“I love you too Lee, but sometimes it feels like I’m talking to your characters and not you”, she told him; “You don’t feel like you anymore. Sometimes I wish you were still that awkward boy forced to come to my parent’s BBQ”. 

“But if I hadn’t been forced to go, I would’ve never met you. We would have never had Alex”, Lee said, “And I wouldn’t change that for the world. Please forgive me”. 

Tears were gathering in his stormy blue-grey eyes. 

“Of course I forgive you”, she said cupping his cheek. 

Lee stood up and grabbed Lia by the waist. 

He put one hand under her thigh and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. Lee wasted no time in connecting their lips. He carried her to her old room.

 

A few weeks later, they returned to their apartment, only to find it all packed up.

“Lee…what’s going on?” she asked him. 

“I bought us a new place”, he told her. 

“Where?” she asked. 

“Upstate”, he said. 

“Upstate?” she asked. 

“On 10 acres”, he told her. 

“10 acres!” she gasped. 

“It’s beautiful. You’ll love it. Alexandria will have room to play and run around. I’m taking a break for awhile. I’m going to focus on you and our family”, he said. 

Lia threw her arms around his neck and said, “Thank you Lee”.


	5. Hobbit Premiere

Lia stood in the doorway watching Alexandria sleep. 

Two hands wrapped around her waist from behind. 

“She’ll be fine, babe”, Lee said kissing her head; “You’ve left her with your mother before”.

“I know”, Lia sighed. 

“C’mon. We’ve got to get ready”, he told her. 

Lia nodded and followed him back to their bedroom. She went into the closet and pulled out her gown. She stripped down to her lingerie.

Lee paused in the middle of buttoning his shirt. 

After giving birth to Alexandria, Lia’s hips had widened, making her curvier. 

A fact that Lee loved. 

His eyes trailed up to her stomach. He longed for it swell with his child again, but they had been trying for the last 6 months, with no result. 

“Lee?” Lia asked him. 

“Hmm?” he asked her, finishing buttoning his shirt. 

“Can you zip me up?” she asked. She turned around. 

Lee walked up behind her and zipped her up. He stood behind her as she looked in the full length mirror. 

The magenta of the dress went well with her slightly tan skin. 

Unable to help himself, Lee leaned down and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

“Lee…” Lia said, “We can’t”.

Lee sighed and kissed her head. “I know. I’m sorry”, he said. He let go of her and she went into the bathroom to do her makeup.

“Wear the red tie”, she told him. 

He smiled. He knew she loved him in red ever since they had put him in a red sweater in ‘Halt and Catch Fire’. 

Lia slipped her earrings into her ears and put on her Sergio Rossi suede heels.

They made her 3 inches taller, so she was only 5 inches shorter than Lee. 

“It doesn’t matter how tall those things make you, I still have to lean down to kiss you”, he had told her when she bought them. 

“Ready?” she asked him. 

“Just about”, Lee said buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. 

Before they left, they both kissed Alexandria goodbye. 

 

When they arrived at the premiere, Lia quickly found Evie (Luke’s girlfriend) and Tish (Richard’s wife). 

She was surprised to see them both pregnant. She was happy for her friends, but was sad that they had conceived and she hadn’t. 

When they returned to their men, Lee could tell Lia was upset. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked her. 

“Nothing”, Lia lied. 

 

Lia couldn’t even pay attention to the movie. 

All she could think about was if something was wrong with her. 

Alexandria had been a difficult pregnancy and the delivery had been twice as difficult. 

What if she was never able to have any more children? 

Would Lee be okay with that? 

What if he wanted more children and she couldn’t give him that? 

What would happen? 

 

When they returned home, Lia immediately went into Alexandria’s nursery, where she was sleeping soundly. 

She sat down in the rocking chair and slipped off her heels. She picked up one of Alexandria’s stuffed animals and stroked its fur. 

“Something’s bothering you. I know it is”, she heard Lee say. 

He knelt in front of her, still in his outfit from the premiere. “Please tell me what’s wrong”, he begged her. 

Tears filled her eyes. “I know you want another baby”, she told him, “What if I can’t get pregnant again?” 

“Is that what upset you?” Lee asked, “Baby, you’re being ridiculous”. 

Lia glared at him. She shoved him away from her and got up. She stormed into the bedroom. 

“Lia!” Lee called, “That’s not what I meant!” 

Lia struggled to reach the zipper of her dress and sighed in frustration when she couldn’t. 

“Lia…” Lee said. 

“What Lee?!” she snapped. 

He grabbed her hands and laced his fingers with hers. “Listen to me you stubborn woman”, Lee said, “Lia, I love you. If we only ever have Alexandria, I’ll be happy. Yes I want another child, but if that doesn’t happen then that’s okay. It won’t make me love you any less”. 

“But I want so badly to give you another one”, Lia whispered. 

“If it’s meant to happen, it will”, Lee said. 

Lia laughed and said, “Tish said the same thing”. 

“She’s a wise woman”, Lee told her, “Tell you what, first thing Monday morning, we’ll make an appointment with the doctor”. 

“Okay”, Lia said. 

“Until then, quit worrying”, Lee said kissing her.


	6. More Trick Than Treat

“Marvel is hosting a Halloween party”, Lia told Lee as she read the invitation, “You should go as the Black Bandit!”

Lee sighed.

Lia loved his film The Fall. She watched it whenever she had a bad day.

“Lia…” Lee said.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to”, Lia told him.

“And who will you be going as?” he asked her.

“I have no idea, but I’ll figure something out”, she said stroking her 8 month pregnant stomach.

“Where is it being held?” Lee asked.

“Here in New York, so there won’t be any problems traveling”, Lia told him.

 

Lee managed to find someone to recreate his costume.

Lia settled on being a cat.

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Lee asked her.

“Yeah”, Lia said. Her back had been hurting all day. Lia went in search of something non-alcoholic to drink. When she found Lee again, he was talking to someone.

“Oh here she is!” Lee said, “Lia, this is Tom Hiddleston”.

“It’s very nice to meet you”, she said, “Who do you play?”

“It’s nice to finally meet someone who doesn’t know who I am. I play Loki in the Thor movies”, Tom said, “Congratulations by the way. What are you having?”

“We don’t know”, Lee told him, “We wanted it to be a surprise”.

“Do you have a date tonight?” Lia asked.

“Yeah, she’s around here somewhere”, Tom said.

“Lee!” they heard a voice squeal.

A small blonde barreled into him and hugged him.

“Hey Belle”, he said.

The blonde let go and said, “How have you been?”

“Good”, Lee said.

“Oh Lia, look at you. You look like you’re ready to pop any day”, Belle said, “I mean that in the best way possible”.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other”, Tom said.

“I visited Ben briefly when he was in New Zealand”, she told him, “Shortly after we met”.

“I remember reading about that”, Lee said.

Lia looked at Belle’s costume.

Belle was wearing a leather jacket, a union jack t-shirt, jeans, and converse.

“Who are you supposed be?” she asked her.

“I’m Rose Tyler”, Belle said, “Matt thought it would be clever”.

“No one has asked me who I am”, Tom said.

“We all know you’re Shakespeare”, Belle said, “Who else would you be?”

Lia suddenly doubled over and gasped.

“Lia? What’s wrong?” Lee asked her.

She cried out.

“Oh my god. She’s in labor”, Belle said.

“Tom, Belle, could you watch her while I go get the car?” Lee asked.

“Of course”, Tom said.

 

When they arrived at the hospital, Lee ran up to the nurse’s counter. “My fiancé’s in labor”, he said.

“Very funny sir”, the girl said.

Lee slammed his hand down on the counter. “This isn’t a joke!” he roared, “She’s passed out in my car! Something’s wrong!”

A doctor came running up. “Calm down sir”, he said.

“My pregnant fiancé is passed out in my car and I don’t know what to do”, Lee said.

The doctor grabbed a group of nurses and a gurney and they wheeled Lia into the maternity ward.

“We’re going to do a c-section”, the doctor told Lee, “If something is seriously wrong with her, we need to get the baby out. Then we can make a decision”.

“A decision?! This is my fiancé’s life we’re talking about!” Lee yelled.

Tom stood up and said, “Thank you doctor”. He led Lee back over to the chairs.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this”, Lee said softly.

 

An hour later, a nurse came out holding a small bundle.

“Congratulations Mr. Pace, you have a healthy baby girl”, the nurse said placing her in Lee’s arms.

“She’s so small”, Lee said, “What about Lia?”

“They’re trying to stabilize her right now”, the nurse said. She left, leaving Lee, Tom, and Belle with his daughter.

“Oh, she’s so cute!” Belle gushed, “Can I hold her?”

Lee placed her in Belle’s arms.

“Do you have a name for her?” Tom asked.

“I want to wait until Lia wakes up”, Lee told him.

 

Lia opened her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy, but she could make out the outline of Lee, purely because of his costume. Her vision focused and she noticed Lee holding a small bundle. “What is it?” she asked hoarsely.

“A girl”, he told her.

Lia smiled and said, “Alexandria”.

Lee let out a small laugh. “Of course”, he said taking her hand in his, “It’s perfect. Alexandria Pace”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it again! Yay for gifs!


End file.
